The invention relates to a side impact restraint device for the protection of an occupant sitting on a vehicle seat in a motor vehicle.
From published German Patent Application DE 197 14 266 A1 a side impact restraint device is known with a gas bag which unfolds between a lateral structure of the vehicle and the occupant. The gas bag has two sections of differing width. The narrower upper section of the gas bag extends at the level of the chest region; the wider lower section extends at the level of the pelvic region.
Published Germ an Patent Application DE 100 20 729 A1 shows a gas bag which preferably unfolds from a vehicle seat and has outflow openings enabling a controlled escaping of the gas in case of an impact.
It is an object of the invention to provide a side impact restraint device with a gas bag which adapts itself to the physique of the occupant.